An Assassin, a Thief, and Yaoi, Oh My!
by The weasel is MINE XP
Summary: Ichigo is a highly skilled assassin and Grimmjow is a very talented thief. What happens when they're paired togther to steal from the boss of the top Yakuza in Japan, Azian Sosuke? Nothing but trouble of course! Warnings: AU, Swearing, violence, death, yaoi, and possible non-con. Enjoy! -MnM
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's me again! Don't worry too much about me updating this story, i've already got most of it written, and i'll try to finish it before posting too many new chapters, this way i dont fall behind like i have on all my other stories... Enjoy!

* * *

*Buzz* *Buzz*… *Buzz* *Buzz*… I groped through my bag, pulling out my ancient orange flip phone. Without even checking the caller I.D I flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?" I stuffed the hand I wasn't using in my jacket pocket, walking calmly down a populated street.

"It's me." My steps faltered slightly, and my eyes widened a fraction before I quickly recovered.

"It's been a while since I've heard from you… What is it this time?"

"You have a new job." I nodded to myself, already knowing he would say that.

"When, where, and who?" There was a slight pause on the other line and my eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"This will be a little different…you'll need to come in to be debriefed… Oh, and you'll be having a partner on this one." At that last part I had to bite my lip to prevent some few selective words from slipping through my mouth.

"What?" Despite my efforts, my voice was still tight with anger.

"Now, now 15, calm down. Your partner is one of the best! Don't worry, he'll keep up and out of your way… you won't even know he's there!"

"For his sake and yours, you'd better hope that's one-hundred percent true…" I didn't try to hold back my anger and I let it drip and coat every word. I heard him gulp before shutting my phone, not wanting to hear another word from my boss.

No less than an hour later I found myself walking up the old crumbling steps of a sweets shop…if I hadn't used the steps so many times I probably would have tripped due to the poor state they were in. I sighed to myself, no wonder the old coot didn't get many customers! It looked like an abandoned building where shady people did even shadier business in… well the shady business part is at least partly true…but that's beside the point!

I slid open the door, calling out a hello before heading for the basement that was hid underneath one of the tiles in the storage room. I walked down another flight of stairs before entering into a dimly lit room. I flicked my wrist in a slight wave and sat down in front of the prehistoric dilapidated chalk board. I sighed, thinking about how old fashioned the nut case was.

"So, when's this 'debriefing' going to start?" He waved his hand, dismissing me.

"Soon, soon! Once 6 gets here, we'll begin." I slouched down in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest and mumbling about not needing a partner. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rod smirking. I scoffed at him and closed my eyes for a much needed nap.

Sensing a hand nearing my face, I was instantly awake and with lightning fast reflexes I grabbed the offending appendage in a death grip, a deep scowl spread across my lips, my eyes still closed.

"Try that again and you lose that hand." Without even looking, I could tell the unknown man had a giant smirk upon his face. Not letting go of his hand, I opened my eyes to take in this new person. He was tall, even while slightly bent over…he must have been at least 6' 4". He also had a bulky build, not one you'd normally see in this kind of work, it was too noticeable. Guessing this man was my partner, I immediately glared at him and dropped his hand, crossing my arms back over my chest. Trying my best to ignore him, I looked to Rod.

"So, can we start now?" Rod clapped his hands together, walking in front of the old chalk board with a baton like object in his hand.

"I assume you already know this 15, but this is 6, your new partner for this mission." He gestured to the blue haired man now seated beside me, but I still didn't want to acknowledge his presence. I instead focused purely on Rod.

"Do we really need to use numbers here? It gets kind of annoying ya' know…" Rod laughed a bit.

"I guess that's true… Alright then! Alex," he motioned to me, "this is Jack." then to Jack. I nodded. "Jack, this is Alex." He stared at us, seeming to see something we obviously didn't.

"Okay then, that should about cover it! Now, let's start this meeting." He slapped his pointer next to some jumbled words, clearly written in his chicken scratch like penmanship. He suddenly turned serious, getting down to business as he started to explain the mission.

"Jack, your first job is to keep watch of the perimeter..."

We both nodded as he gave each of us our jobs and in what order they were to be done in. It sounded relatively easy so far, so why did I need a partner? And who was our hit? We were usually given that information at the beginning of a meeting, if there even was a meeting…

"Hate to interrupt, but who's our target?" Rod twisted the pointer in his hand in a somewhat nervous manner, making my eyes narrow in suspicion. I was about to question him again when he spoke up.

"You see, this is what I meant earlier when I said this mission would be different, it's also why Jack's your partner. You are to infiltrate Sōsuke Aizen's mansion and steal this." He then pointed to the only picture on the board. He was about to explain just what it was that we were supposed to steal when I couldn't help but blurt out my thoughts.

"Wait, what?! We're **stealing** something?! But why? We're assassins! A-SSAS-SINS! We kill people, not steal… well unless we killing the person we're stealing form… Still! Those missions are rare!" Rod sighed and rubbed his fore head.

"I knew this would happen… Just sit tight and let me finish explaining. You can yell at me afterwards if you still feel it necessary." I nodded and relaxed back into my chair.

"Continuing on, your job is to steal the Hōgyoku, a very dangerous weapon that Aizen, the oyabun [leader] of the most notorious Yakuza currently in Japan, plans on using to take control of all of Japan, and from there, the rest of the world… it's your classic bad guy wants to take over the world and the hero's must swoop in to save the day!" I shook my head at his antics.

"So why-" Rod cut me off abruptly.

"-is the Hōgyoku so dangerous? The Hōgyoku, meaning orb of destruction, does literally that. It breaks down the atoms in any type of matter to its simplest elemental form, giving it the ability, for example, to reduce a twenty foot solid steel wall down to a pile of iron and carbon dust in seconds. Although this may seem a simple enough steal, it's not. No, your mission isn't to kill anyone, however, there will be plenty of guards and the like to whack, and Alex, that's where you come in. Your main job is to take out all the guards before they even catch wind of what's happening…this is why I'm pairing you up with Jack here, our best thief! What a pair! The best assassin and the best thief, this mission is sure to be a success if it's you two!" Jack and I glanced at each other, slightly reassessing our earlier assumptions. I guess that explains his bulky build…

"So, I cover for him while he gets the item? Sounds simple enough…" Rod nodded, turning serious again.

"Yes, as I said, it sounds simple, but this mission will be **very** tricky… Aizen will most likely be expecting someone to come and steal it, so there are bound to be many traps. In fact, this all may be a diversion and it may not even be there… That's the first part of your job, Alex. This mission is to start in one weeks' time. Alex, I don't care _how _you do it, but find out if the item is where it's said to be because if it's not, this mission will be postponed until further notice. Understood?" We both nodded.

"Yes."

"Alright then, you're both dismissed! Get to work and be ready to go in one week!" I stood up and stretched my arms far above my head, letting out a big yawn. It must've been ten o' clock by now with how long we've been down here! I finished stretching and let me arms fall, relaxed, to my sides before looking to my new partner. He was still seated in his chair, staring off into space. I decided I'd try to at least be a little friendly and give the guy a chance; he was a world class thief after all. Bending down a little, I poked his shoulder.

"Hey, the meetings over ya' know… We can head home now." He seemed a little startled by my intrusion. "If you're going to keep up with me on our mission make sure you don't zone out like that, or it'll be your head." I glared at him, without even doing anything; he just rubbed me the wrong way… Maybe he wasn't so different after all. A giant grin broke out onto his face as I continued to glare at him full force.

"Don't stress 15, it's bad for your complexion." His grin turned into a smirk.

"Stay out of my way or you won't have a complexion to worry about." I didn't bother to hear his retort; I turned my back to him and walked up the stairs and out of the shop. There was much work to be done and only so many days to do it.

* * *

Sorry for starting yet another new story! T^T BTW if you didn't figure it out yet, Alex is Ichigo, Jack is Grimmjow, and Rod is Kisuke. You'll find out next chapter the reason for this! Oh and if you see any mistakes in later chapters where Ichigo is a girl, i apoligize for this was origanly a school project and in it Ichi was a girl... but Ichi WILL be a guy in this fanfiction, do not fret! Hope you contuine to read and enjoy -MnM


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived at my house around 10:30, the candy shop being relatively close to my house. Time was of the essence, I could sleep later… The first matter of business was equipment.

I padded quietly down my hallway with a practiced ease, heading to the room furthest back in my small house. Opening the door to what seeming looked like a storage closet, but on closer expectation there was a switch behind a false panel hidden beneath some bottles of half full Windex. Flicking the switch, the whole closet started to rumble and panels flipped over on the sides revealing more switches and buttons. The back wall opened up like two double doors, exposing a room with weapons on all four walls, ranging from a katana to a modern day gun and more. In the center of the room was a small table. The room was only big enough to fit about two or three people at the most. Before weapons though, I needed to make sure my attire was still in good shape from the last job. I pressed one of the many blue buttons and a buzzing and whizzing like noise could be heard coming from the table. Within a few seconds a silver rectangular box like object was rising out of the floor under the table. Walking over, I opened the door on the metal box and pulled out a long thin black box and set it on top of the table. I flipped open the box and let my hand run over the contents. Inside was my most basic equipment, a tight black body suit, or a 'ninja clothes' as most people like to call it, black flat slipper like shoes, and my mask. I picked up my mask gently. Boy was it a sight for sore eyes! It was made of a light weight wood that because of the white paint looked disturbingly like bone… as you can imagine that started all sorts of rumors… I ran my fingers over the smooth front, feeling the groves where the red streaks under the left eye socket, following the streak to the edge of the mask to the black satin ribbon. Whenever I would put this mask on, I felt like a different person entirely… It was frightening at first, but I've come to accept that other half, even anticipate the next time I'll be wearing it. Looks like that time is creeping near… I set the mask down and checked over my clothes and shoes to make sure there were no holes. Seeing that all my gear was good, I shut the lid to the black box and set it back gently into the silver box, closing the little door before tapping the top of the box and watched as it disappeared back down into the floor. It was time to pick my weapons.

After about an hour or two down in the weapons room, I had all my weapons selected and was walking back down the hallway to my room. As soon as my feet crossed the threshold of my door way it was as if all my energy had evaporated and left me feeling dead tierd. I didn't even bother putting on pajamas; I just collapsed in my bed. I was asleep before my head even hit my pillow.

"_Mom! Mom!" I was on my knees, the rain pelting heavily on my bright yellow rain coat, my orange hair plastered to my face, tears intermingling with the rain, rolling down my face in thick streams. My mom was on the ground, a large stain of red on her back and a pool of it underneath her. The air smelled of copper… it smelled like blood. "Mom!" I kept shaking her, but she wouldn't respond, I felt the desperation kicking in, making me frantic. "Mom! Please Mom-"_

I sat up quickly in my bed, panting and drenched with sweat. I ran my hand through my short and spikey orange hair, and took a deep breath… I hadn't had that dream in a while. I sighed before swinging my legs over the side of the bed, digging my toes into the plush teal carpet. I looked over to my nightstand and grabbed my most precious item in the world… a picture of me, my mom, and my dad. We all had giant smiles on our faces and we were huddled close together… It was a truly happy memory. As I looked at it, I couldn't help but remember my dream, and I was unable to restrain a shudder. To be more accurate though, it was a memory, one I had tried to lock away, not a dream…

It happened June 17th, 2015, two days after my sixth birthday. It had started out to be a good day, sunny, but not too hot, birds chirping, and I had finally beat Tatsuki, my best friend and top student at the dojo I attended. My mom had come to pick me up like she always did, and when we started walking home, the sky had turned an ugly grey and a down pour of rain came crashing upon us in seconds, like someone up in the sky had suddenly flipped the 'on' switch for the rain. Luckily my mom had known about this storm, and had put my yellow rain coat on me before we left the dojo. I had asked my mom if we could if we could take a small detour to the river so I could put my paper crane in the river-it was something done commonly in an older Japan to send a prayer to the dead- for my dog Tensa who had just recently passed. I was setting the crane in the water (though the point was probably moot) when I heard a loud pop. I turned around quickly, and saw my mother lying face down in the grass, a pool of red beneath her. I hadn't seen who had done it, too absorbed with my mom to even look. I don't know how long I had sat there, soaked to the bone because my hood had fallen off when I had ran to my mom, letting all the rain in, before someone noticed and called the cops… but it was too late, she was dead within seconds of being shot, the bullet having punctured a vital organ. I later learned her death was meant to be a warning, a warning to my dad. My dad, being a world-class doctor, had made a major breakthrough in some medical case-I never found out what- and for some reason, the Yakuza wanted his data. Being the man that my father was, strong-willed and brilliantly stupid, he had refused them. Of course they didn't take that too well and had sent someone after my mother. After her death, my dad was bombarded with threats and close-calls, until one day, I assume the Yakuza just got fed up with him not complying and decided if they couldn't have his research, then no one could… When both my parents had died, I was moved from my home town of Karakura, Japan to Washington D.C to live with my Uncle only living relative, Kisuke Urahara, now known as Rod. My real name isn't Alex either, its Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. When I moved, my uncle had thought it best that I change my name, something more American.

Soon after I had been dropped off with Kisuke I had gained the name Alex and had quickly been brought into my uncles 'work' as his trainee. Apparently I had a real knack for it… I had risen in the ranks quickly, and was one of the best by the time I was 14. I guess in this job my slender frame and natural flexibility was my greatest advantage… I still hated it though because I was often mistaken for a girl.

Within one year I had become the best assassin out there, and gained the code-name 15. It was soon after that that Kisuke got word to relocate to Tokyo, Japan because the branch there had been compromised and they needed a new group to fill in there. We've now been here for six years now, and I've been on so many missions I've lost count. You'd think I'd hate my job, seeing as it was most likely an assassin hired by the Yakuza who killed my parents, but this was the only job that would get me close revenge I wanted, if that Yakuza was even still out there…

I sighed, grabbing an energy bar and a box of apple juice for breakfast before heading to my in-home office while munching on my energy bar. I reached my office, sat down at my computer, and finished my 'breakfast' bar before sipping on my apple juice. It was time to confirm the where-abouts of the Hōgyoku. I turned on my computer and logged onto my non-traceable account… it was time to hack.

It had taken me a while, but I had finally got in to the mansions security system and was able to view all the security cameras past and present footage. I was searching for a sign that the Hōgyoku was indeed there, and that this mission wasn't all a big elaborate trap… While I was at it, I drew up a map of the place to help us better navigate on our mission, then sent it to Kisuke. A mere few seconds after I finished sending the email, a beeping noise went off from the middle computer, I had seven of them. I rolled over to the monitor, checking out what it had found.

"Talk to me Vis, did you find it?" Vis was the computer system I had come up with, it stood for Virtual Intelligence System, and she has proven to be very helpful so far.

"Yes, I've found an image in one of the video tapes that appears to be what you're looking for." I nodded.

"Okay, pull it up for me on my 3.D hands." I slipped on a pair of black gloves; tiny wires could be seen woven into the fabric. Within seconds a glowing cube popped up in my right hand. I examined it, it was curiously small.

"Vis, is this made to life size?

"Yes sir." It was rather odd that a device of such destruction was so small… Then again, the image we're seeing could be a fake, just another Hollowgram, much like the one resting in the palm of my hand.

"Are you sure this is the real thing Vis? It is possible that it's just a Hollowgram…"

"No, it is the real thing. For some reason it's giving off this odd energy pulse… it almost resembles the human heart…" This Hōgyoku just keeps pulling up more and more questions! Not to mention it had a rather odd appearance… It was a small iridescent blue cube with a purplish sphere inside. Deciding it would be best to just give the information to someone who might understand it, I once again emailed Kisuke that information would be heading his way.

"Vis, send a clip of the video with the cube… Also make sure he gets the Hollowgraphic version of it too."

"Yes sir, sending it right away." I took another sip of my apple juice, looking over all seven screens to see if there was anything else important. Not seeing anything, I decided to shut down the computers before they noticed someone had hacked into their system. After they were all completely shut down, I felt a wave of relief. It wasn't that I was bad at hacking, I was actually better than most government and illegal hackers, but I was worried my skills had gotten rusty as I hadn't had a job in which I needed this particular skill in quite a long time. I finished off my apple juice and decided it was time to get a proper start to the day.

It had been five days since I had sent the information to Kisuke, and I hadn't heard back from him yet. I figure he's been so absorbed with his work he probably hasn't eaten in days, much less thought about communicating with the living… I sighed, I guess I'd have to go check on him and make sure he doesn't die before our new mission…

When I had arrived at the candy shop I wasn't at all surprised to see the lights off and the front porch looking rather dusty. I suspect the inside wasn't much better, probably worse… Walking inside, I confirmed my suspicions. I didn't even bother taking it all in, just headed back to Kisuke's personal lab and ignored it all.

"Yo! Kisuke, you still alive back there?" Hearing a crashing noise coming form the back, I shook my head and sighed, this was going to be a long visit…

I was reaching for the door knob when said door was pulled open form the other side revealing a slouched over man with dirty and greasy blonde hair, stubble on this chin, and heavy bags under his eyes… if you looked close enough you could actually make out a man named Kisuke under all that filth.

"Why hello Ichi, what brings you here?" My eye twitched with anger at his oblivious attitude.

"What do you think I'm here for you blundering idiot! You've bee-" I was cut off suddenly by an alarm coming from his lab. Before I could ask if I should be worried Kisuke had already turned it off and was handing me a knife. He only had to say one word and my body was in auto-pilot.

"Intruder."

I pushed Kisuke into his lab and locked the door before heading out to the main entrance where I nimbly climbed up onto the support beams so I had a perfect view for when the unwelcomed guest arrived… I wasn't disappointed, I only had to wait a few minutes before he had entered the shop, rather stealth like if I may add… The man didn't even know what was happening, I had jumped from the beam I was on and had him pinned to the ground in less than a second, the knife Kisuke had given me pressed snuggly into his throat, a light glow appeared under his chin due to the light glinting off the knife.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Who sent you? Speak now, you have exactly one minute." The man was dripping sweat, obviously nervous.

"Pl-p-please d-d-don't kill m-me!" I leaned further over him, giving him a better look at my face which seemed to cause a spark of recognition to flash in his eyes.

"W-wait! Wait! You're the Kurosaki child aren't you?" I pressed the knife harder into his throat, drawing a bead of blood.

"So what if I am?"

"Wouldn't you like to know what it was your parents were killed for?"

* * *

Before anyone says anything about spelling hologram wrong, i spelled it that way intentially! It is all part of the plot, so bare with me please! :) Please Review! i hope to be working on the next part soon if my busy life alows it! -MnM


End file.
